1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a promotional tray for automatic dial telephones. More particularly, it relates to a tray for automatic dial telephones, which can make a plurality of button switches turned "ON" selectively, with a handset disposed beside speaker holes, so as to output a dial tone of a telephone number that we wish to dial, simultaneously performing the function of supporting a telephone set.
A prior arts of tray for automatic dial telephone may be found, for example in a United States Pat. No. D284,470 and D292,921.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well-known that nowadays, an advertisement plays an important part in every business enterprise's outgoing publicity.
In this connection, such promotional telephone trays serve as business enterprise's public relations, and plenty of sales network and custom assurances. The enterprise's logogram, telephone number, etc. appear on the surface of conventional telephone tray, for advertisement, but they are removed from the surface with long-term use.
In addition, the conventional telephone tray suffers a disadvantage, in that we have to confirm and then dial the telephone number printed on the surface of trays, in order to telephone to the enterprise that advertises through the telephone tray.